


Mine

by DrunkenShipper (greenrave)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenrave/pseuds/DrunkenShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan claims Ross as his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

“Dan, someone will see!”

Ross had stepped away from the party for a moment to use the bathroom, and Dan had surreptitiously followed him. When they were barely out of sight, Dan grabbed Ross by the collar, spun him around, and pinned him to the wall.

“Who’s gonna see?” he said, craning his neck to look as far around the corner as he could. He could see the back of Suzy’s head when she threw it back to laugh. Besides that, there was no one in sight.

“Literally anyone, Dan! What if someone has to go to the bathroom? What if they wonder where you went?”

“They know you’re in the bathroom, they’ll wait. They know I’m a strong independent bitch who can take care of himself. No one’s gonna see.”  
Dan grabbed Ross’ ass and pulled him close, grinding on him as he kissed and nibbled at his ear.

“Come on, Dan, stop. This is making me nervous.”

Dan let out a disappointed huff as he pushed away from Ross. “No means no,” he mumbled with a slight smirk. “Don’t forget you’re mine.”

He winked and turned to head back to the party. When he rounded the corner Ross gingerly touched a hand to the front of his hip. “I never will,” he whispered.


	2. No Means No

“You’ve got quite a collection here, Danny.”

They were standing in Dan’s bedroom, Dan lingering at the door shyly as Ross dug through the pile of restraints and toys Dan had spread on the bed.

“No fuzzy handcuffs?” Ross shook his head. “I’m disappointed in you, Avidan.”

Dan chuckled and ventured all the way into the room, wrapping his arms around Ross from the back and kissing his neck.

“I like these,” Ross said, holding up a pair of leather handcuffs with thick buckles and heavy clips for latching them together or to anything else. Ross held them like a prize while Dan put everything else away.

“We need a safeword.”

“How about ‘no’?”

“We do, Ross.”

“No, ‘no’ is the safeword.”

“No, that’s a terrible safeword.”

“Why is ‘no’ a terrible safeword? ‘No’ means ‘no’, that’s the best safeword!”

Dan pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ross, we need a safeword you won’t use unless you’re using it as a safeword. There are plenty of reason’s you would say ‘no’ besides telling me to stop.

“Yeah but,” Ross said, kicking petulantly at the floor. “But, like, what if I only said ‘no’ when I mean it as a safeword? Then can ‘no’ be our safeword?”

“You know what, fine. Whatever. ‘No’ is our safeword, happy? Lie down on the bed.”

Ross sat, but kept talking. “So like what if our safeword was ‘macadamia’? Right?”

Dan shook his head. “Okay, what if? What about it?”

“Well like, if someone had some cookies, and they asked me what kind of cookies they were, and they were white chocolate macadamia nut cookies, could I answer their question?”

Dan’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he followed Ross’ train of thought. “Uh, yeah?”

“So can I say ‘no’ sometimes still? Like to other people?”

Dan rolled his eyes. “Ohh, I see. Yes, you can still say ‘no’ in context. You can say ‘no’ whenever you want.”

“But then how will you know if I mean ‘stop’ or if I just mean ‘uh-uh’ or ‘nope’ or something?”

Dan massaged his temples. “Okay Ross. You can say ‘no’. You can’t say ‘no means no’, you got that? Our safeword is ‘no means no’.”

“That’s not a word, though, that’s three—.”

“Bitch,” Dan groaned, pushing Ross down to the bed and climbing on top of him. “I’m done having this conversation.”

Ross squirmed underneath Dan, grinning his stupid grin as always.

Dan leaned over to the bedside table and pulled out a small plastic box. “Are you ready, Ross?”

Ross lifted his shirt over his head, then held his arms out for Dan while he strapped them in and clipped them to mounts he had installed in the headboard. Dan picked a new razor blade out of the little box, then leaned forward to kiss Ross hard on the mouth before he got started.


	4. Interlude

Ross often stroked the scabs while he lay awake in bed. He liked to wonder what the others will say. _Looks a hell of a lot like abuse,_ he would tell himself. _Would they understand?_

~*~

Ross did the necessary routines to pause the recording and restart the timer while Dan leaned back and stretched his arms over his head.

“Ready to go, Dan?”

“Nope.”

Ross looked over in confusion, and came face-to-face with Dan’s albeit not that impressive mass hurtling toward him. Ross let himself be tackled to the couch.

“Dude, knock it off,” Ross said between laughs. While they were recording he was the goofball, the troublemaker. But as soon as the lights went out—so to speak—Dan turned all silly and Ross was the one who had to keep them on track. He liked it like that, though.

Dan was kissing Ross’ neck while Ross tried to squirm away. Then Dan’s hands went up under Ross’ shirt and pulled it off, and the kisses trailed down towards Ross’ abs.

Then they went further.

Ross exhaled with a moan and let his head slump back onto the couch and let himself enjoy Dan kissing and nuzzling and even biting a little at his dick from the outside of his pants.

They made eye contact for a moment, and Dan smirked. Then Ross’ pants were off and he was inside Dan’s warm mouth.

_So little time, we have to record episodes, Arin will be here soon._ Ross tried to shut his brain off but he just couldn’t. He wanted Dan to finish quickly. They had so, so little time, but Dan was so eager and…

“Use your hand for a minute.” Giving the command made him nervous, but Dan did what he asked right away. Ross looked down again, and Dan’s head was right there, mouth poised right at the tip of his dick, open, ready.

“Oh fuck,” Ross moaned. “Mouth again.”

“Yes _sir_ ” Dan breathed before shoving Ross’ dick into the back of his throat.


End file.
